


Donnel and Clair Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fighting, Out of Character, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Donnel and Clair support log.





	1. Support Log C

**Author's Note:**

> I've been incorrectly calling Clair "Blair" for a very long time.

**Donnel** : Howdy, we’ve been assigned each other to train.

 **Clair** : And who might you be?

 **Donnel** : Why, I’m Donnel, of course. Oh right, it is polite to introduce one’s self to another upon meetin’ for the first time, ain’t it?

 **Clair** : it is also polite to speak correctly and to enunciate every letter as necessary.

 **Donnel** : You sure do talk funny.

 **Clair** : You have no place to stand on that hill, farm hand.

 **Donnel** : You can tell?

 **Clair** : You reek of poor upbringing.

 **Donnel** : Yeah, money was tight growin’ up but thanks to my work with the Shepherds, I’m rollin’ in dough like a pig rolls in mud.

 **Clair** : Great…

 **Donnel** : [laughing] It just struck me, for all yer talk of manners, you still haven’t introduced yerself yet, lady.

 **Clair:** [huffs] My name is Clair. They call me the “Highborn Flier”. I am from Zofia and I serve with the Deliverance; alongside my elder brother, Clive, my sister-in-law, Mathilda, and our hero of prophecy, Alm. I cannot say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Donnel.

 **Donnel** : Well, I’m mighty pleased to meet you, Miss Clair. I hope we get along.


	2. Support Log B

**Donnel:** Aw, gee, Miss Clair, you sure are a good flier up there on that Pegasus. I ain’t ever seen such work before and I’ve seen a fair few pegasi? Pegasuses? In flight in my time.

 **Clair:** Thank you, Donnel.

 **Donnel:** Now, what do you say? We ought to go hit the showers and then hay, am I right? But, I hear they might be short-staffed down at the dining hall. Maybe we ought to pipe up an’ see if we can lend a hand. You know what they say about too many cooks in the kitchen.

 **Clair:** That it spoils the soup?

 **Donnel:** Naw, that it makes fer light work.

 **Clair:** You can go do that. I have no interest in the common work.

 **Donnel:** Common work? Aw, c’mon, Miss Clair. I reckon it’d be good work. You can just heft lances all day. Let’s go do it.

 **Clair:** There is no “we”, Donnel.

 **Donnel:** Sure there is. You. And me. We.

 **Clair:** [angry] No, Donnel. You can go do it by yourself.

 **Donnel:** I reckon it’ll be good fun. What do you say?

 **Clair** : I say that you ought to close your mouth. All you do is talk, talk, talk! Haven’t you run out of things to say yet?

 **Donnel:** Er… I’m sorry, Miss Clair. I didn’t mean to annoy you.

 **Clair** : Oh, and don’t you “Miss Clair” me either, mister! Such a mundane title is not befitting of my standards!

 **Donnel** : Er, alrighty then. I’m sorry, uh, your most beloved ladyship of Sofia…?

 **Clair** : Zofia! I am from Zofia! Get it right, you insolent fool!

 **Donnel** : [in tears] I’m sorry, your ladyship… there’s no need to shout. Or be mean about it. You may have a purdy face, but that heart is as wicked as a witch’s.

 **Donnel:** [exits]

 **Clair** : Argh… Maybe I was too tough on the poor little commoner… Maybe I went too far.


	3. Support Log A

**Clair** : I would like to apologise, Donnel.

 **Donnel** : It’s alright, I shouldn’t have cried…

 **Clair:** No, it’s not alright! I treated you horrible! You had every right to cry; I think anyone would have upon being hurt like that. I pushed you to your breaking point and I said some things that I regret. I want to apologise: deeply and sincerely.

 **Donnel:** Aw, thank you.

 **Clair:** I mean it. I am deeply sorry. I – I won’t ever lash out at you again. I’m not that sort of woman.

 **Donnel** : We might make a right lady out of you yet.

 **Clair:** Er, yes… I mean, there is more to being a fine lady than being able to enunciate correctly or know how to dance. It is about having a graceful, kind heart. I realise I am very spoilt whereas you are from a pitiful background, yet your heart is far more noble than mine could ever be.

 **Donnel** : It’s alright, Clair. I mean, your ladyship.

 **Clair** : No, it’s fine, Donnel. I want you to treat me as you would your common milkmaid. Please, call me Clair.

 **Donnel** : Huh? Why?

 **Clair** : I want you to show me how to be like you. Kind, caring… I made the mistake of calling you an “insolent fool” but honestly Donnel, you are anything but. You are one of the most hardest working members of this army. If anyone is an insolent fool… it would be me.

 **Donnel** : Aw, Clair, don’t be so hard on yourself.

 **Clair** : No, I absolutely do have to be hard on myself! I have been spoiled for far too long. It is time that I try my hand at hard work like cooking and gardening. But also, because I would appreciate being around you Donnel.

 **Donnel** : I know! We’ll make a working girl out of you yet! Don’t tell anyone but I started to till the courtyard, so I could grow crops there. Why don’t I show you the ropes?

 **Clair** : I would be delighted, Donny.

 **Clair** : [blushes]

 **Clair:** I’m sorry, it just slipped out.

 **Donnel** : Aw, it’s fine. Ev’ryone back home calls me Donny too. Haha, I like it though. You make it sound like it’s the most posh name in the Halidom.


	4. Support Log S

**Donnel** : Clair, there is something I have been meaning to ask you.

 **Clair** : Donnel. It’s fine. I don’t mind how you talk anymore. I find it rather endearing now that I’ve gotten to know you as a person.

 **Donnel:** [huffs] I just wanted to make sure I was proper. I thought you’d like that.

 **Clair:** Like that? Why? Because I’m a snotty rich girl?

 **Donnel** : Because… Because I thought you would want some sorta fairy tale romance.

 **Clair** : I mean, every girl dreams of one in some form of another… why are you bringing this up, Donnel?

 **Donnel** : Before I say somethin’ else… or make a fool of me-self… Can you please take these?

 **Clair** : Flowers? Oh goodness, Donnel. They’re lovely… Are these the ones that I helped water the other day?

 **Donnel** : Yep. But, um, I was, uh, saving them for a special occasion and I couldn’t think of a more specialer occasion than this.

 **Clair** : Donnel? Are you… Is this…?

 **Donnel** : Miss Clair… No, just Clair… [deep breath] Will you do me the absolute honour of makin’ me the happiest man alive by marryin’ me? I know I ain’t got much but I do got a warm bed and a roof over my head, and some good farmin’ land. Would you like to return to my little village one day, after all this? I want you to be my bride.

 **Clair** : Oh, Donnel…

 **Donnel** : [awkward face]

 **Clair** : Of course! Yes, absolutely!

 **Donnel** : Oh, I jus’ can’t wait.

 **Clair** : Me too. I look forward to it.

 **Donnel:** Oh, you’re gonna love Ylisse. I swear it! I bet my Ma will be so surprised when she sees me come home with a girl as pretty as you. She’s gonna love you, I jus’ know it.

 **Clair** : I think my brother will have a conniption if he sees me leave with a boy like you, but, I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 **Donnel:** Mr and Mrs Tinhead. Has a good ring to it, don’t it?

 **Clair:** Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Donnel. Please.


End file.
